12 gauge shotgun shell (Fallout: New Vegas)
|item name2 =12 gauge, bean bag |weight2 =0 |weight hardcore2 =0.075 |value2 =3 |baseid2 = |item name3 =12 gauge, coin shot |weight3 =0 |weight hardcore3 =0.075 |value3 =40 |baseid3 = |item name4 =12 gauge, magnum |weight4 =0 |weight hardcore4 =0.075 |value4 =3 |baseid4 = |item name5 =12 gauge, slug |weight5 =0 |weight hardcore5 =0.075 |value5 =2 |baseid5 = |item name6 =12 gauge, 4/0 buck |weight6 =0 |weight hardcore6 =0.075 |value6 =2 |baseid6 = |item name7 =12 gauge, 4/0 buck magnum |weight7 =0 |weight hardcore7 =0.075 |value7 =3 |baseid7 = |item name8 =12 gauge, dragon's breath |weight8 =0 |weight hardcore8 =0.075 |value8 =4 |baseid8 = |item name9 =12 gauge, flechette |weight9 =0 |weight hardcore9 =0.075 |value9 =3 |baseid9 = |item name10 =12 gauge, pulse slug |weight10 =0 |weight hardcore10 =0.075 |value10 =5 |baseid10 = |footer = 12 Ga. projectiles: buckshot; slug; pulse slug; flechette; coin shot. }} The 12 gauge shotgun shell is a type of ammunition in Fallout: New Vegas originally manufactured by Purebore before the Great War. Background Characteristics The Purebore Buckslayer "Shure Shot" 12 gauge shotgun shell is a large bore shotshell available in various buckshot loads and slugs. A specialized beanbag shell also exists for pacifist players, as well as coin shot shells. The add-on Gun Runners' Arsenal introduces 5 new varieties: 4/0 buckshot, 4/0 buckshot magnum, flechette, pulse slugs and fire damage dealing dragon's breath shells. Production Standard buckshot, magnum buckshot, 4/0 magnum buckshot, coinshot and slug 12 gauge shotshell can be crafted at a reloading bench. A single shell requires the following ingredients: Breakdown Breaking down a standard 12 gauge shotgun shell yields: Weapons using this ammunition * Hunting shotgun ** Dinner Bell * Riot shotgun * Sawed-off shotgun ** Big Boomer Variants 12 gauge, bean bag Bean bag rounds are less-than-lethal shotgun ammunition commonly used by law enforcement to quell riot situations. Bean bags inflict Fatigue Damage and stun a target momentarily. For soft targets, bean bag rounds can still drain their health and kill them with multiple shots. 12 gauge, coin shot Coin shot is an improvised buckshot-like round using Legion Denarii as the projectiles. The end result is an ammunition identical in damage to a magnum buckshot round, but one which has a chance of leaving coins in targets it damages, as well as an extra "pellet" as shown by the damage indicator when using this type of ammunition. In V.A.T.S. Denarius can be seen leaving the barrel of the weapon in certain shots. Coin shot is regarded as a better ammunition for trading, due to its dramatically increased value. 12 gauge, magnum Magnum shells are standard buckshot shells with a higher powder load, increasing velocity, stopping power and -2 DT reduction. The downside is greater wear to a firearm due to the higher overall pressure, resulting in more regular maintenance. 12 gauge, slug Slugs use only a single large, solid projectile unlike shot, meaning weapon spread is traded for greater range and accuracy. These rounds also function as an armor-piercing round, as one powerful shot will deal more damage through a high DT than multiple weaker rounds. 12 gauge, 4/0 buck A sub-type added with the new add-on Gun Runners' Arsenal, this shot sacrifices quantity for quality, with fewer, larger projectiles that pack a bigger punch. 12 gauge, 4/0 buck magnum hand load A sub-type added with the new add-on Gun Runners' Arsenal, these magnum shells use the larger 4/0 shot size, but with a greater powder load resulting in higher velocity, thus more firepower, at the cost of increased weapon wear due to the higher pressure generated. 12 gauge, dragon's breath A sub-type added with the new add-on Gun Runners' Arsenal, these zirconium-based pyrotechnic shells function as a short-ranged flamethrower, having an incendiary effect on targets for 5 seconds; hence the name "dragon's breath". 12 gauge, flechette A sub-type added with the new add-on Gun Runners' Arsenal, these shells have had their traditional shot replaced with tiny metal darts that are great for armor penetration, but are not quite as damaging. Flechette rounds also greatly decrease muzzle flash, allowing for more accurate aiming. 12 gauge, pulse slug A sub-type added with the new add-on Gun Runners' Arsenal, these slugs cause more damage to robots and enemies wearing power armor, and the target gets an extra kick from an electromagnetic pulse triggered by the impact. Comparison Notes * The 12 gauge shotshell has more subtypes in Fallout: New Vegas than any other ammunition type. * The full barter value of 12 gauge coin shot is equal to the value of the Legion Denarius used to craft it. * Flechettes have substantially less muzzle flash. * 4/0 buck rounds only have a x1 damage multiplier, yet standard 12 gauge shells have a x1.2 multiplier and magnum shells have x1.3, including the 4/0 magnum shells (these multipliers were added as part of patch 1.5 as an incentive to use them over slug rounds). As a result, 4/0 buck actually inflicts less damage than standard shells while inflicting more damage per projectile as damage is divided evenly among them. * While in Fallout: New Vegas you can use dragon's breath with the riot shotgun, in real life, this would be impossible because the round is very low power and does not produce the recoil energy necessary to load the next round, and trying to use this round with a semi-automatic or automatic shotgun would cause it to jam.Dragon's breath on Wikipedia * The 12 gauge coin shot can leave denarii even when shot into a dead body. Bugs * Although 12 gauge bean bag ammunition specifies that it causes 250 points of fatigue damage, in practice each shot will only induce 50 points of fatigue. Furthermore, all shotguns inflict a minimum of 12.25 points of damage, regardless of damage penalties or effects of Damage Threshold or Damage Resistance. These two issues mean that attacking a target with bean bag shells will most likely result in the target's death before it is ever knocked out due to Fatigue. :* Additionally, bean bag shells can inflict fatigue damage on robots, something which the boxing gloves and Golden Gloves specifically avoid. This makes it possible to "knock out" robots, most of which can endure no more than 100 points of fatigue before being rendered unconscious. * 12 gauge slug shells have a listed 30% chance of dropping an empty hull, but they do not actually reference the 12 gauge hull item, so they don't actually provide 12 gauge hulls. Gallery FNV_12_gauge_shotgun_shell_vars.png|Left to right; 1 - Loaded into a hunting shotgun 2 - Loaded into Dinner Bell 3 - Loaded into a riot shotgun 4 - Loaded into Big Boomer Category:Fallout: New Vegas ammunition Category:Fallout: New Vegas craftable ammunition Category:Gun Runners' Arsenal ammunition ru:Патрон 12 кал.